A return to blood roots
by Serena90
Summary: Draco Malfoy feels his family is in decadence. It has become weak, especially in front of the return of the Dark Lord and the inevitable war. So decides to reconnect with his roots. Slash. M-preg. Time-travel.
1. Prologue

**Title:**A return to blood roots

**Warnings:** Slash, mpreg, violence, possible rape, torture (mostly non-explicit).

**Characteristics:** Draco-centric, Time-travel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any character in the seven books.

Prologue

The first time Draco Malfoy saw his Patriarch cower and kiss the heel of the Dark Lord's robes, he had a revelation. Lucius Malfoy was weak. In fact, he determined as he felt fear course through his body, the last generations of Malfoys were weak. Very skilled in the political arena, extremely agile in the corporate environment, but useless in battle.

The fearsome and powerful warriors of the old times had adapted to restricting their wars to the Wizengamot. Every member of the parliament knew better than to mess with a Malfoy, they would be bribed, blackmailed or threatened into appropriate behaviour. Yes, they were very accomplished politicians, especially considering the harsh blow the Family Name had received when his Father was accused of being a Death Eater.

Their talent wasn't just restricted to politics, they knew how to identify stalkers, kidnappers, hired mercenaries, all sorts of poisons and dispose of possible threats. However, what was needed now was a strong leader, a warrior. Someone who could become the Paterfamilias, look at the Dark Lord in the eye and proclaim that Malfoys weren't followers but allies, someone to protect the Family and the honour of the line.

Draco knew he wasn't that person. But he could become that person. It was in his blood, he just had to find a connection to the generations of ruthless mages who had destroyed entire cities and conquered countless lands. So while his whole family whimpered and grovelled at the Dark Lord's feet, he holed in the library.

The Malfoy Heir was nothing if not perseverant as his long time obsession with Potter could confirm. When his Ancestral Family Manor became the Dark Lord's headquarters, he stayed in the library. When his dungeons were used to house prisoners who were in his same year at school, he stayed in the library. When the Death Eaters who had invaded his home mocked him calling him weak and coward, he stayed in the library.

Once he found what he had been looking for, he informed his parents he was going to France to not raise suspicions since he did spend a month in France every year. His mother looked particularly relieved at the announcement. So the young Slytherin ordered the house-elves to fill the black trunk with all his things, he worded it with care making sure they would pack all his things but if someone pointed it out, he could say the house-elves had been overzealous.

The same afternoon, he went to Gringotts and drained his account which consisted on his Trust Fund, his Black vault and his Malfoy Heir vault, putting all the money, jewels and heirlooms in the last compartment of his trunk. Once back in the Manor, he made sure all his stuff was in the trunk, every book, every trinket and every robe. He pressed the button that made it shrink until it was no bigger than a nail and he hid it inside his medallion which could be opened and closed. Then he headed downstairs to speak with his Father in his office.

"Father", he greeted his Patriarch respectfully, after all, he had been raised in the Old Ways.

"Draco", responded Father, raising his silver eyes from the papers on his desk.

"I wanted to speak with you in private", he explained simply, letting his father know to cast the necessary spells to avoid their conversation being overheard.

Father's severe eyes narrowed and he discreetly waved his dark wand, casting complicated wordless spells that would lead anyone listening in to think they were chattering about inane matters. The Malfoy Heir approached his Paterfamilias eagerly, until he stood in front of the enormous Victorian desk.

"What is this, Draco? You know we can't take any risks right now", the adult wizard scolded him sternly.

"I know, Father, but I want to take some of the heirlooms with me"

Lord Malfoy's eyes widened at the bold request, "Are you crazy!"

"They aren't safe here, you know that. This war is already dilapidating our vaults at Gringotts and he's already found use to some of our heirlooms, how long do you think it will take him to squander all of them? I just want to take some of them for safe keeping", Draco answered calmly.

"What makes you believe that you could protect them better than I would?", inquired icily his Patriarch.

"I'll hide them in Malfoy Fortress"

His Paterfamilias froze, staring at him seriously, "Are your plans to spend this month in Malfoy Fortress instead of France?"

"Yes, Father"

"Draco, there's a reason our family moved to Malfoy Manor two hundred of years ago. Malfoy Fortress is rather... temperamental. It's a violent semi sentient building. Do you really want to spend your summer there?", questioned coldly the Death Eater.

"Yes, Father. Malfoy Fortress would never be invaded", he responded, knowing Father would complete the sentence with 'it would never be breached by Death Eaters, the Fortress would kill them first. Not like Malfoy Manor which has surrendered to the Dark Lord'.

The Malfoy Patriarch thought in silence for some long seconds, weighting the pros and cons of this decision. Finally, he nodded and stood to lead his heir into the secret chamber that held the most important heirlooms of the Malfoy Family. Draco had only been there thrice in his life, when he was six and the magic accepted him as the Malfoy Heir, when he was eleven since it was the age their magic started to define and grow and when he was fourteen which was when he could be emancipated.

They passed numerous wards and a confusing array of secret passages to get to the huge chamber. Inside, the most incredible heirlooms resided. Amulets with strong undetectable glamour spells that changed your appearance completely, rings that protected the mind from invasion, gems that amplified all sorts of magics, armours that could resist the deadliest spells, ancient books... For a few minutes, the blond pureblood just stood in awe of the quantity of magical items his family had amassed over the years.

Draco took out his white gold medallion which pictured the Family Crest of the House of Malfoy. At least, it had the last renovated version that came from the eighteenth century. Through the years, the dragon in their coat of arms had become more and more serpentine until the eighteenth century dragon looked more like a winged snake.

He opened it, taking out his trunk so that he could store the heirlooms Father was pointing out in it. He was slightly surprised by the sheer amount his Patriarch wanted him to take away. After all, most of these items were priceless and it was weird to be trusted with objects so valuable. Although, he supposed his Paterfamilias didn't have much choice. It was either trust him to carry them to safety or eventually relinquishing them to the Dark Lord. Something no pureblood proud of their legacy wished to ever do.

Afterwards, they returned to Father's office and his Patriarch erased his memory of the heirlooms they had taken away so that the Dark Lord would never know they existed even if he raped his mind. As soon as he was finished was allowed to leave the office, he said goodbye to his parents and left Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy Fortress was as unwelcoming as he had expected. The wards recognized his blood and let him pass but Draco had the distinct impression that they considered him unworthy of being the Heir of the Family. It wasn't odd, though, since Malfoy Fortress appreciated warriors and Draco was no warrior.

The blond wizard quickly went to one of the ritual chambers, he knew he was cutting it close since he only had four hours to prepare the ritual. But the discovery of the spell, devising the ritual and the ideal time to complete it had taken hours upon hours of research, and the best next date was one month and a half later.

He cleaned the chamber using as little magic as possible, since he didn't want to contaminate the magic of the ritual. Draco quickly made the potion he used later to draw the pertinent symbols. He placed the seven crystals that would amplify the power of the ritual, so that it wouldn't require as much magic of him as it would do otherwise. He put the three offerings in their correct places. He bathed with the correct potion to purge himself of foreign magic and dressed himself in an expensive set of traditional robes, finding it fitting.

Once it was time, he stood in his place readying himself to start the ritual. He had discovered a spell that allowed someone to have impressions of his ancestors, Draco had devised a whole ritual that would allow to turn those impressions into blocks of memories that would be transmitted to him. Of course, he had limited which memories since his brain didn't have the capacity to remember hundreds of lives. His objective was to receive the memories of how their offensive and defensive magics were done to gain an edge over Voldemort. Even the Dark Lord wouldn't know about wards or curses from hundreds of years ago.

His medallion heated against his porcelain skin, alerting him that it was time to begin. Draco undid the alarm spell and inhaled deeply before starting the spell. He didn't know what would happen if he were to mess it up. He started chanting, his eyes closed as he focused on the flux of magic he could feel. Everything was going as planed when the Malfoy Heir felt foreign magic intruding in the ritual.

The magic was from the Malfoy Fortress. That wasn't weird since he had planned to used this location because the magic of the Fortress would power up his own spell but this magic had intent. He couldn't recognize which purpose it had but he knew it wasn't harmful. He bit his lower lip, he couldn't stop now. If he stopped the magic of the ritual would turn against him and he didn't want to become a squib. He only hoped that the foreign magic wouldn't muck up the ritual, he had no wish to end up dead.

The magic flow started to accelerate, circling Draco growing in girth. The blond started to pant as he continued chanting, the ritual was leeching more magic from him than expected which made no sense because it had taken more than expected from the Fortress too.

He could feel his body growing weak while his magical reserves were consumed. He started to feel lightheaded and his body started to sway. He opened his silver eyes to try to focus but the stream of colours from the magic flow only made him dizzy. Small dots of black appeared in his vision. His knees bucked and he fell to the hard floor. Finally, he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A return to blood roots

**Warnings:** Slash, mpreg, violence, possible rape, torture (mostly non-explicit), incest

**Characteristics:** Draco-centric, Time-travel.

**Pairings:** still unknown.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any character in the seven books. I don't own the Game of Thrones either.

Chapter 1

Draco furrowed into the comfortable pillow, sighing in contentment at the cosy warmth he was surrounded with. His blond eyelashes fluttered as he sleepily opened his silver eyes. He drowsily rubbed his eyes with his slender right hand while he sat up. He was in a bedroom of Malfoy Fortress, he knew because he could feel its familiar magic. The stone floor was covered in a thick Persian carpet that seemed to encompass the entire room and was coloured with rich burgundy, dark blue and beige. The four post bed was made in similar colours as well as the curtains surrounding it that were opened only in on the left side of the bed.

He frowned wondering how he had ended up there. He doubted the Fortress would be motherly enough to tuck him in and, his frown deepened, change his clothes into a linen night robe. Gingerly the beautiful Slytherin stepped out of the bed and looked to the elegant room as a whole for the first time. There was an enormous fireplace that was currently harbouring a fire, there was a mahogany night table on the other side of the bed with a everlasting candle on it. Some dim white lights hovered in the air around the small bedroom. From the small windows came some sunlight indicating it was daytime.

The fair haired wizard was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. It was impossible! The only habitants of the Fortress were a couple of house-elves who wouldn't knock. Had someone intruded the fortress? But it was impossible! Its magic was too strong even after being consumed by the ritual. Yet, there was someone behind the door and his magic reserves were too depleted to do anything about it. And they were knocking, if they were intruders they wouldn't knock, would they?

Now that he thought about his weak stated, his legs trembled, making him return to the bed. He dived under the blankets and put his pillows in place so that he could sit up comfortably. He laid his hands on his lap, inhaled and exhaled deeply to regain some calm. He then put on an unaffected mask.

"You may come in", he said faking a serene voice.

A witch who looked round seventy or a squib on her late fifties came in (wizards aged better and had longer lives than any creature without magic). Her brown hair streaked with white framed her round and pale face. She had a kind albeit weary face, like someone who had had many hardships yet remained tender-hearted. She was dressed in green traditional middle class robes, not poor but not expensive.

She was followed by a young man in his twenties who carried a box who resembled a healer's coffret. In the Old times, healers would carry their potions and herbs there. The pale redhead was gangly and stood awkwardly next to who seemed to be his mentor, he too was dressed in traditional robes although his were humbler. The pair seemed to have stepped out of one of the books his tutor in Old History would show him when he was younger, explaining to him how wizards lived in the Old times. If he were guided by those lessons, this would be a healer due to the green shade of her robe and coffret and the young wizard was her apprentice.

The pair bowed to the height one would to greet someone above your position but not a Lord or a Heir of a House, "Sir"

Draco responded with a curt nod to acknowledge them. There were very few people who still followed the old traditions, most of them were the descendants of the Old Houses. He studied them critically, what had made a middle class healer and a young wizard decide to live by them? He had had no choice as he was raised surrounded by these customs and educated by his tutors and parents this way, not that he regretted following them.

"I am Healer Reid, under the command of his grace, the Duke of Malfoy and this is my apprentice, young Colby Middleton", she introduced herself.

The blond carefully hid his surprise. They were under the command of the Duke of Malfoy, but he somehow doubted they meant his father or him. They were the only surviving members of their House but people had stopped using that title long ago which, considering the ritual he had been doing, meant... He wasn't in his time. He was in the Old times. It certainly explained his utter exhaustion and why the ritual had sucked the Malfoy Fortress' magic. Why would Malfoy Fortress send him here? How could he go back?

They would ask about his identity, what should he say? At least it was obvious they thought he was somebody, because otherwise he wouldn't be in such a luxurious bedroom nor would he have a healer looking after him. His hand instinctively wrapped around his medallion, it had the Malfoy crest in it but in this time the crest was different. He could say it represented another House. But none had been extinguished by that time at least to his knowledge... what to do? He needed more time but the healer was starting to wonder at his silence.

"The Duke of Malfoy?", he enquired politely.

"He is the Paterfamilias of the House of Malfoy, sir. The House of Malfoy owns this land and is well-known for their affinity to dragons. Some people call them dragon riders, sir", explained the Healer looking surprised he hadn't heard of the Malfoys.

Dragon riders? He had really gone back in time, Malfoys hadn't been able to control dragons for hundreds of years. The Malfoys from this era had taken some of the dragon blood into their own line which allowed them to bond with dragons and control them. He had been told the legends as a young child but he had never thought they were actually true, he had thought they were merely glorified to amuse a little wizard with a fascination for dragons. He had noticed, though, when he visited dragon reserves that dragons didn't react to him as badly as they would a wizard.

His father sometimes had whispered into his ear that they had dragon blood but... when he grew up, he dismissed the idea. He had known he had veela blood, it had granted their family good looks with their porcelain skin and platinum hair. He had known they had a bit of siren in them that gave them their unique silver eyes and silky voices. However, those were humanoid creatures, they could reproduce with wizards.

"Indeed, am I to assume I am in Malfoy territory?", asked Draco.

"Yes, sir. You were found in the forest near the castle and the Duke of Malfoy granted you residence", confirmed the healer, "your magic reserves were drained so the Duke of Malfoy assigned my services to you. The Duke of Malfoy will like to know the identity of his guest, mister...?"

"Draconis, I'm afraid I'm under a silence vow and, therefore, unable to utter my surname. My family resides in unplottable land and nothing from the inside can be spoken out of it", he stated.

"The Duke of Malfoy will be informed. Your magic reserves are severely depleted, sir, it will make you experience feebleness and the occasional dizziness. I will provide you with a blue potion every morning that will reduce these symptoms. You have been asleep for two weeks but your recovery will require at least another week of bed rest until your magic is outside of dangerous low levels for a wizard of your magic core. After that, I recommend to rest for most of the day but you could walk for ten minutes a day for a week, increasing to ten minutes in the morning and ten minutes in the afternoon for the third week"

Draco smiled weakly, "I see"

"Your reserves should be back to almost normal in four months and a half if you don't cast any spells. It would take longer but Samhain is in four months and it will aid your recovery"

After the healer's visit Draco promptly fell asleep. When he woke up his silver eyes were instantly drawn to the powerful figure standing next to his bed, observing him. It was definitely a wizard, the platinum blond could feel and almost see in a glow his strong magic. He looked to be in his mid twenties but he could be even fifty, the more powerful a wizard, the slower his ageing occurred. And according to his ability to feel magic, the only person whose power compared was his Headmaster's and he couldn't even be sure since the magics felt different. The stranger's magic was more intense, untamed albeit controlled. His hair was black, shining a dark green under the candles' light, and his eyes were a metallic golden, his pupils were slit. He was a Malfoy.

"Draconis", greeted him the wizard with a deep husky voice.

The younger wizard tried to sit up but his elder put a stern hand on his shoulder pushing him back into the bed. The pale boy flinched in surprise when their body's connected, the alien magic caressing the point of their joint. He hadn't been prepared for that since he hadn't expected his ancestor to actually touch him. The blond beauty rested back into the bed, looking up to the other Malfoy, trying to mask the uncertainty in his silver eyes. His ancestor was being awfully familiar with him, calling him by his first name and touching him.

"I am Kendrick Malfoy, Heir of House of Malfoy. I was the one who found you, Draconis", introduced himself confidently the other man, his eerie golden eyes were trained on the Slytherin who resisted the urge to fidget under the scrutiny.

"I thank you for your aid, my lord, I am deeply grateful for your help. Had you not brought me here I wouldn't have survived, sir", he thanked the older wizard sincerely.

He was rather formal, even though the older wizard had taken quite a few liberties. However, he owed him a life debt so he supposed it was the least he could do. Although it was obvious the other was a warrior, especially from the dragon hide armour that was peeking under the neck of his rich robes that allowed mobility so maybe he was used to being curt. After all, warriors were known to be rather abrupt, especially when they were used to a position of leadership. They were used to spitting orders and having them followed instantly and to the smallest detail.

"It was no hardship", dismissed the warrior carelessly, staring at Draco.

The blond tilted his head to stare at him in confusion more comfortably since the other was quite tall and he was laying down, the wizard from the Old times wasn't saying anything but he wasn't leaving either. Why had the other come? As the Malfoy Heir he had a lot of duties, so why would he waste his free time visiting him? Did he suspect his story? He scrutinized the strong and handsome face, trying to get some insight in the other's intentions but the stoic expression gave away no clues. The older wizard held his stare until Draco could no longer look into the eerily metallic golden eyes that swirled with what seemed to be pure magic and intent. The time traveler heard muted steps coming closer to his enormous bed. He started to raise his silver only to see uncomprehending as the other leaned forward, his hand suddenly cupping Draco's soft cheek.

"Saving such a beautiful wizard as yourself would never be a hardship, Draconis", stated the warrior, his low voice rumbling deep in his chest and ultimately seductive.

The fair-haired Slytherin felt his cheeks heat and he blushed, lowering his silver eyes bashfully before he could control his reaction. This was inconceivable! He managed to control his reaction when he found out he was hundreds of years into the past and yet he blushed like a virgin maiden when he was complimented. The other's thumb stroked his pink cheek gently despite being slightly coarse from holding weapons like swords. The lithe wizard resisted the urge to nibble his lower pink lip in anxiety, an habit his Father had worked hard to make him abandon. His feelings at the thought of his proud Father went from uncertainty to anger. How dare the other mock him in such way? He defiantly twisted his face out of the dragon rider's hold.

"Sir Kendrick, please say no more of this talk", he responded sternly, his back stiff with dignity as his silver eyes raged.

Golden eyes studied his reaction carefully and the warrior nodded sharply in acceptance not protesting, backing away from the luscious bed and adopted a distant and almost professional stance. The body language that had been so inviting and seductive for Draco seconds ago went to unapproachable and haughty. In return, the beautiful blond regained his composure.

"Healer Reid said that you were unable to inform us of your background", declared the dark haired wizard, pausing to allow the other to explain in an attempt to manipulate the other into filling the silence with more information that would be given otherwise.

The Ice Prince refused to feel uncomfortable by the awkward silence and only repeated his earlier lie, "That it's true my family is under a spell, not unlike the Fidelius"

"I see, so will you contact your family or will you wait until you're recuperated to return?", inquired the warrior, his golden eyes revealing a weird flash of emotion for less than a second, not long enough to interpreter it with confidence but enough to know the other really wanted to know the answer.

"I am afraid I am unable to contact my family since I no longer have the location in my mind, I'll have to stay here until I can find a way to... reconnect", was his ambiguous reply, since he didn't know how to get back to the future.

"Indeed, well, the Duke of Malfoy will offer his hospitality as long as you need it", affirmed the dragon rider although he didn't look particularly welcoming or accepting.

"And I thank the Malfoy Family for their hospitality, Sir Kendrick"

-Author note-

Hi, people!

Now some of you might have noticed that the dragon riders story is quite similar to a family story in "The Game of Thrones". It wasn't my intention and it was completely subconscious, I didn't really notice until I re-watched one of the episodes because I was bored. I decided to leave it be, because that world is similar to what I want to recreate in the Old times. However, this fic won't be a crossover with "The Game of Thrones", despite its similarities.

So in answer to Emerald Panther, Draco's probably not going to be training to be a warrior because his magic reserves are too exhausted for it and, consequently, his body too. I really don't know whether he'll be or won't be a warrior, I think I'll probably have him train in another field of magic like Warding because it doesn't really fit the bottom image I have of him ;)

About the incest, I don't know yet how far it'll go. I don't even know if it can really be considered incest since they're so distantly related, there must be at least a hundred of generations between them. If you don't like the thought of Draco being with a Malfoy from the Old times, review and let me know because I still don't know the pairing.

Thank you for all your nice reviews, they made me really happy to know someone liked this ;)

Serena90


	3. Petition

_Dear readers,_

_I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter. This is a petition for the destruction of stories to end. It's just temporal and soon enough I'll update my stories :) Could you please spread it around?_

_Thank you very much,_

_Serena90_

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom

Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

Rhatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Serena90


End file.
